The Light and Darkness
by Aqua23408
Summary: Celes and her adventure throughout the worlds from Kingdom Hearts. She also meets the characters from the game and interacts with them. She fights for the light, yet, also for the dark.


**_This is a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction._**

**_One of the many fans of the game series called Kingdom Hearts. I have loved this game ever since I started playing it. After playing KH3DDD, I have always thought of creating a side story, another way of saying to answer some questions that I have by using my own imagination. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Prologue- The Day Before:_

_The final rays of sunset shone upon the clouds, creating a mirage of pink, orange, yellow, and purple. A glistening white temple stood upon a floating island within these clouds. Thick pillars scaled from top to bottom at the entrance, as if guarding the golden doors behind that lead inside of the temple._

_Outside of the temple is a vast green meadow that spreads around in a wide radius with the temple at the center. A single, giant tree rose in midst of the flat grassland. Birds chorused through the rainbow array of leaves and branches, harmonizing a soft melody. Upon one of the larger braches sat a girl in a white robe. Gold runes were etched around the hems of the sleeves and hood, giving a magical touch. Her silver-blue hair fell to waist length, as she propped herself against the tree trunk. With her eyes closed, she hummed softly with the birds, her voice creating a trance-like aura. The tree sighed and rustled its leaves to the beat, creating multiple colors rippling across the meadow. _

"_Sister."_

_A young man walked through the entrance of the temple. Unlike the girl, he was wearing a silky black robe with gold runes around the hems. As he stepped toward the giant tree, the music faded from the scene. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes, the sunlight displaying their deep amber-golden color. _

"_Brother."_

_Smiling, she leapt off the branch, the grass cushioning her landing. The fading light began to hide behind the clouds, dimming the rosy colors upon the clouds._

"_It's getting dark; we should head back to Sky Temple, Celes." _

_The young man held out his hand, his silver hair gently swaying in the breeze that began to pick up as night came in._

"_Yeah, I guess we should."_

_Celes took his hand and together, they walked back to the temple, hand in hand. _

_Light and darkness._

_Chapter 1: Darkened Fate_

_Silence was all that Celes could hear as she woke up. With half-opened eyes, she pushed back the covers of her bed and stood up. The empty bed that she saw from the corner of her right eye jolted her awake. _

"_Brother, where are you?"_

_Celes called out through the temple, but there was no reply. Something was terribly wrong. Quietly, Celes ambled toward the golden doors of the temple. Her silk robe barely scratched the smooth marble floor, but the shuffling of fabric filled the temple. Celes laid her hand on the door and pushed it open, the hinges barely making a sound._

_Celes closed her eyes to brace the usual blast of light when first opening the doors in the morning. None came. Instead, all Celes could see was darkness. She looked up; hoping to see stars of the night, but not a single twinkle of light flashed above. Celes could feel her heart beating faster, as she stepped outside of the temple and onto the grass. A dark figure standing near the great tree caught her attention. She ran toward figure and recognized who it was immediately._

"_Brother! What's happening? And what are you-"_

"_Stay away!"_

_Celes stopped a few feet away from her brother. Emptiness and sadness was all she could feel in her heart. It was as if the darkness around her was causing her these feelings. She shut her eyes tightly and held her hands to her head to block out the thoughts. _

"_Can you feel the darkness, sister?"_

_Celes looked up and everything happened. The dark aura surrounding the island began to fade, condensing into a small, flickering flame that hovered in front of her brother. A thin layer of dark mist covered the sun, preventing much light through. Her brother turned to face her. The dark flame lay within the palm of his hand, radiating pure fear and blackness. Slowly, he brought the flame to his heart, and it faded into him. A forceful, pulsing wave rippled through the air, causing Celes to bring her arms up to shield her face from the sudden explosion. Darkness began to emanate from her brother's figure, forming two shapes behind him that continued to elongate. Black wings dark as night suddenly appeared into existence as sleek feathers rained upon the island. Celes brought her arms down and raised her voice to speak a simple question._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Her brother paused, as if searching for an answer. Then he replied, his voice becoming slightly deeper._

"_To gain the power of darkness and conquer it."_

_Smiling, he turned away, looking up at the great tree. The trees rainbow colors still shone, despite the dark mist covering the sun. It rustled its leaves, as if anticipating for something to happen._

"_I have been looking for a way to master the darkness ever since, just as you have been curious about the light. All of my attempts have ended as failures, until now. Through all of my hardships, I have gained much knowledge on how the power of darkness functions… And this is the final product through my darkened fate. The fruit of my work."_

_He held out his hand. Dark material began to weave a shape, slowly forming into a weapon that Celes has never seen before. The weapon seemed to be made of two sword-like keys crossing at the midsection of the blade. From between the intersecting blades, a long, ethereal sword sprung out, tapered into a sharp point. Spider-web wings sprouted on the sides of the intersection. Two chains connected to both ends of the keys weaved into a single chain that ended with a small replica of the intersecting blades on a red, black shield. Celes' eyes widened in wonder, both curious but cautious._

"_What is this… weapon?"_

"_This…"_

_His voice echoed._

"…_is a x-blade."_

* * *

**_Might need some more work..._**


End file.
